Attention has been focused on a technique for forming a transistor using a semiconductor thin film formed over a substrate having an insulating surface (also referred to as a field-effect transistor (FET) or a thin film transistor (TFT)). Such transistors are used for a wide range of electronic devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) and an image display device (display device). A semiconductor material typified by silicon is widely known as a material for a semiconductor thin film that can be used for a transistor. As another material, an oxide semiconductor has been attracting attention.
For example, a technique for forming a transistor using an amorphous oxide containing In, Zn, Ga, Sn, and the like as an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Document 1). In addition, a technique for forming a self-aligned top-gate transistor using an oxide thin film is disclosed (see Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, a semiconductor device including, as a base insulating layer of an oxide semiconductor layer in which a channel is formed, an insulating layer that releases oxygen by heating to reduce oxygen vacancies in the oxide semiconductor layer is disclosed (see Patent Document 3).